


Blessing Or Curse?

by Huntress79



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Married Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers (mentioned), Married Phil Coulson/Clint Barton (mentioned), Married Tony Stark/Pepper Potts (mentioned), Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, orgasm denial (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Attending a wedding should be at least a bit of fun as well, but when you, like Captain Carol Danvers, are the unknowing carrier for an alien “virus”, it might also get hot and steamy.





	Blessing Or Curse?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Pollen Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Pollen_Exchange/profile) and [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose). Set in a modern royal AU. Background pairings: Steve/Bucky, Tony/Pepper, Clint/Phil (among others). There’s a longer summary at the top of the story. Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Longer summary: Upon returning home to Earth after almost singlehandedly turning the intergalactic war against the Kree around in Earth’s favor, Captain Carol Danvers is looking forward for some down time. But, Nick Fury happens, and with him an invitation to the wedding of the century. While there, Carol finds herself falling for the groom’s adopted sister, one Natasha Romanov-Stark, not realizing that while she was infiltrating the Kree base, she got injected with something. Something that might (or might not) play a crucial role in her falling so hard for the redhead.

*********************

Lady Carol Danvers was, for the lack of a better word, bored.

It wasn’t for the lack of entertainment, quite the contrary. Right now, she was seated at the long table in Stark Tower, attending the so-called “wedding of the century” between King Anthony Stark and Lady Virginia “Pepper” Potts. In one corner of the large hall, a small orchestra was playing, and up until a few minutes ago, she was engrossed in a conversation with one Lord Steven Rogers, Captain of the King’s Guard. But now the man had gone searching for his husband Lord James Barnes, and once again, Carol found herself alone.

From her seat, she could see Lord Nick Fury, the man who, more or less, had dragged her to this shindig, standing in one of the large windows alcoves, deep in conversation with both his longtime friend Lord Philip Coulson and the latest addition to the King’s Council, Lady Maria Hill. Looking down the table, she saw the bride and groom hunched together, and even from the distance, Carol could see the apparent love these two had for each other.

Heaving a sigh, Carol contemplated her next actions. On top of the (rather short) list was fleeing her current location for the relative safety of her and Nick’s suite, but then again, Carol Danvers was a lot of things, but not one to back down, not even when she was not really feeling so hot.

“Is this seat taken?”

Carol whipped around – and found her breath catch in her throat. She knew for a long time now that she preferred women, but never in her life had she met such a stunning beauty as the woman standing in front of her.

Dressed in a stunning forest green, low-cut gown hugging her frame, the woman let her gaze wander over Carol, both in interest and in worry. Though she was smaller than Carol, she definitely had some military training on her, if the well-defined arms and the way she stood were anything to count for.

“Of course it is.”

After what seemed like an eternity, Carol finally found her voice again. The woman gave her a soft smile before sitting down, immediately relaxing and leaning into the backrest of the seat.

“You don’t look like your enjoying the party, do you?” the woman asked, only to follow the line with a quick “I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself.” She held her hand out. “I’m Natasha, sister of the groom.”

_Ah,_ Carol thought while she shook the offered hand (and marveled at the incredible soft skin she encountered there), _the infamous and mysterious adopted sister of King Anthony._

According to the court gossip, Howard Stark, Anthony’s father and predecessor on the throne, had encountered the royal orphan on a visit to Russia, but how she finally ended up as an addition to the Stark family was shrouded behind quite some veils, adding an air of mystery to the woman.

“Captain Carol Danvers, your Highness.”

“Oh stop it!” Natasha exclaimed, her full lips curling up in a laughter. At Carol’s confused expression, she continued. “Yes, technically you’re right, but I don’t really like being called that way.” She paused, distracting herself with a glance at Tony’s ward Peter Parker chasing little Lady Daisy Barton-Coulson into one of the hallways before turning back to Carol. “And while I was born into royalty, I never really feel like being one.”

“How’s so? From what I’ve gathered, Howard and Maria adored you, and I like to think the way King Anthony looked at you during the ceremony also spoke of his love for his little sister,” Carol gave back.

“Yeah, but… I’m not saying that I wasn’t loved, quite the contrary. After spending the better part of my early childhood at the Red Room orphanage, being adopted by the Starks was the best thing that ever could happen to me. And still, not knowing my birth parents, or at least not having any real memory of them, left kind of a wound in me. A wound that never really closes at all.”

Carol took a sip from her wine, letting the confession sink in. She somehow could relate, as her mother left early in her childhood, and her father never even made an attempt at hiding his disdain for her being “just” a girl.

“Are you okay, Captain?”

Natasha’s voice was full of worry, and only then did Carol notice that she was sweating, more than she should in the well-tempered room. Giving herself a shake, Carol gave Natasha a smile.

“Yeah, just having some trouble to adjust to Earth’s climate, that’s all.”

Natasha nodded, knowing about Carol’s recent heroic achievements. “How long have you been up there?”

“Too long, to be honest, but I turned the war around for Earth, so that’s all that counts in the end, right?”

“Absolutely,” Natasha agreed, before taking a sip from her own wine. And try as she might, Carol couldn’t quite tear her gaze from the other woman’s slender neck, watching the muscles working while she swallowed the liquid. Damn it, that woman was a piece of art, in every aspect so far.

“See something you like, Captain?”

“Maybe.”

“How about we get out of here and see if there’s more to that?” Natasha finally suggested, her voice suddenly being deeper, lower and oh so sultry and seductive.

“Won’t your brother and his bride miss you?”

“No, not all. They both know that I would do whatever it takes to keep the kingdom afloat, but they wouldn’t force me to be longer in the limelight than absolutely necessary.” She got up, smoothing down the skirts of her dress before holding out a hand to Carol. “Follow me, Captain.” And with that, the most stunning redhead Carol ever had encountered in her life was out in a hallway.

*********************

A few minutes later found the two women in a private hallway rather far away from the celebrations. Carol had caught up to Natasha, and was now trapping the other woman’s body with her own to the wall. They were making out, heavily, and Carol was more than willing to do that alone for the rest of her life. She had kissed quite a lot of girls (and some guys, too), but none of them could hold a candle to Natasha, who not just kissed her, but, for the lack of a better word, devoured her with her mouth and tongue.

Sadly, at some point breathing became a matter, and for the first time since her first day in basic training, Carol really felt lightheaded. But before she even had a chance on getting her bearings, Natasha grabbed her hand and hauled her further down the hallway, until they came to a large door.

“Do… do you really want to continue?”

Carol couldn’t help but laugh at the audible innocence in Natasha’s voice. And how on Earth could she even assume that Carol wanted to stop now?

“Hell, yes,” she finally breathed out, and in the next moment, Natasha pulled her through the doorway into a spacious bedroom – only to reverse their position from the hallway and trap Carol between the door and her own body.

They immediately continued their make-out session, but Carol wanted, no, needed more, feeling desire course through her veins like never before. Somehow, she managed to get her hands between their bodies, grabbing at Natasha’s breasts through the fabric, which in turn caused the other woman to moan into the kiss.

Apparently, Natasha wasn’t faring any better than Carol, as she pulled her towards the large bed without breaking the kiss at all. And when her legs hit the corner of the bed, Natasha let herself fall back, taking Carol with her.

“Off,” Natasha commanded between kisses, pulling at the buttons on Carol’s formal dress top. With a chuckle, Carol sat back on her hunches and did the task, barely restraining herself from ripping the suddenly offending garment from her body. In the meantime, Natasha managed to free the upper part of her body, baring it all to Carol.

And she took it in with hungry eyes, feasting them on it like a woman starved. To her surprise, Natasha didn’t flinch or tried to shy away from Carol’s roaming gaze, which spoke volumes about the self-confidence of the royal woman.

Having finally ridden herself of all her garments, Carol came back to the bed, covering Natasha with her own body. At the first real skin to skin contact, both women let out a moan, sounding way louder in the otherwise silent room than expected. But neither Carol nor Natasha paid any attention to it, as they both were intent on learning every part of the other woman’s body with their hands. At some point, Carol, with Natasha’s help, got the green dress out of the way, and for a moment or two, she only could stare at the expanse of creamy skin in front of her. Natasha was a true beauty, in every sense of the world.

“If you’re done with staring, _Captain_, can we continue?” Natasha quipped with a raised eyebrow. She didn’t have to ask twice.

Pinning her arms to both sides of her head, Carol was now the one to ravish Natasha’s mouth. Before long, though, she abandoned the lush lips and left a trail of scorching hot kisses down Nat’s neck, pausing here and there to suck at the skin and leave a light bruise in her wake.

At some point, Carol let go of Natasha’s arms, and the woman didn’t waste any time to bury her hands in Carol’s hair. Undeterred, Carol proceeded further down Natasha’s body, alternating between light nips, feather-like kisses and some tongue swipes, turning the woman beneath her ever so slowly into a quivering mess.

“God Almighty, Carol, don’t even think about stopping!” Natasha grounded out, sounding as if she just had run a marathon.

“Don’t plan on it,” Carol gave back before spreading Natasha’s legs and lying down between them. Her mouth watered at the sight of how wet Nat was already, and for the second time in short succession, she felt light-headed, this time thanks to the intoxicating smell of Lady Stark’s arousal. Licking her lips, Carol dove in, pressing a kiss right above the clit before taking a broad swipe through Nat’s outer folds, causing the woman to groan so loud that Carol chanced a look at the door, afraid that someone might come in and find them.

“Don’t… don’t worry. Wouldn’t be the first time that they found me in… in a rather… compromising position,” Natasha told her immediately. “Not that I see it that way, though," she reassured Carol. Who answered this bit of information with inserting a finger into Natasha.

“Sweet Jesus, Carol, warn a girl, will you?”

“No,” the captain gave back with a smile, “where’s the fun of it if I do so?” She pulled the finger out again, and, under Natasha’s heated gaze, licked it clean, moaning loud herself.

“I swear, if you don’t go back down there and finish what you’ve started…,” Natasha began, only to be interrupted by Carol.

“Then what?”

“….then I won’t let you come afterwards,” Nat finished.

“Now we can’t have that, can we?” Carol challenged, but before Natasha had time to come up with an answer, the captain was back on track, driving all air out of her with blowing right at her core. In retaliation, Nat grabbed Carol’s hair, pulling slightly at the light blonde strands and keeping her in place, right where she wanted her to be.

Before long, Carol’s ministrations brought Natasha to the brink and back, leaving her to chase after that sweet release. Whenever she thought she might tip over, whenever the coil in her lower belly almost got too intense, Carol let off, letting her cool down a bit before increasing the sweet torture all over again.

Just when Natasha thought she couldn’t take it any longer, Carol switched tactics and began to “attack” her clit with her mouth again, along with inserting two fingers. It didn’t take long for Nat to come now, her orgasm so intense that she blacked out momentarily.

“Oooh, wow,” she finally got out, looking down at Carol, who still was lapping up her juices. Pulling slightly at the captain’s hair, Natasha managed to get her moving up her body until she could look into that wonderful brown eyes.

“That good, huh?” Carol quipped, but before she could add anything, Natasha pulled her head close, kissing the woman with all her might. Tasting herself was an intoxicating bonus.

“Better than that,” Natasha finally gave back before flipping them around and straddling Carol’s hips. “Now how about I return the favor?”

“Thought you wouldn’t do it.”

“Nah, changed my mind. Not many people could make me come so hard and fast that I black out for a moment.” And with that, Natasha gave Carol an extended taste of her own medicine.

*********************

When Carol awoke some time later, she not only felt way better, she also finally remembered what happened at the Kree base right before the attack of Earth’s ships. Yon-Rogg had injected her with something after their training session, stating that it was some kind of supplement that every Kree warrior got in order to be more durable in a fight situation. But now, lying here in this wonderful bedroom with the most beautiful woman sleeping next to her, Carol knew better. He had given her an alien variation of sex pollen, probably to compromise her while she still was on base and expose her as a plant from the other war party. Good thing that he died right in front of her when the first missile struck the base. Though, so Carol thought before returning into Natasha’s arms, she actually had to thank him for doing that. Without the pollen coursing through her veins, she might have not taken Lady Stark up on her offer.

*********************

The End

*********************


End file.
